


A Night In Paris

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Enough fluff to stuff a muppet., Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: A Night In Paris...





	A Night In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff

Jiyong was pacing. He was really nervous to say the least, his heart was beating rapidly. He had good reason to be nervous though, tonight was the night. Tonight, he tjought as he leaned over the balcony that overlooked tthe Eifel tower. 

He was in Paris on a much needed break with his boyfriend of 5 years Choi Senghyun who also happended to be his band mate. Waiting for saod boyfriend to finish getting ready was making him even more impaitent and nervous. 

Suddenly the door to the balcony opens and Jiyong turns around with smile plastered on his face. "There you are, I was beginning to wonder if you fell asleel in the shower"  
Seunghyun chuckles as he walks over to Jiyong and leaning down to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.  
Jiyong blushes at the sudden affection shown to him by his boyfriend. 

Seunghyun looks around nervously and hesitates before speaking "Jiyong I've got something I need to tell you befoee we go out for dinner". Looking up from where he was suggled into Seunghyun's chest, he replies "what?" 

Seunghyun moves back from his boyfriend as Jiyong looka on confused. " I am so nervous but I need to say this" He continues speaking despite feeling like his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest any second.  
" I love you and the past five years have been the best 5 yewrs of my life and I can't imagine you not being a part of it" By this point Jiyong's eyes are shining with tears but he keeps silent as he waits for Seunghyun to continue. "Kwon Jiyong will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? as he pulls out a ring box and reveals the simple gold band inside.  
At this Jiyong promoptly bursts into tears and throws himself at Seunghyun in a bone crushing hug. "Yes! YES! I will marry you!"  
Seunghyun smiles as he realises he will soon be spending the rest of his life with the man he loves more than anything in the world.  
Senghyun gently lifts Jiyong's chin up and captures his lips in a fierce kiss. When they finally break for air Jiyong looks up and says "Hyung.. I'm really happy we're getting married but.. He pulls out a box and says you ruined my proposal. 

Senghyun laughs and kisses his soon to be finance again. 

He's never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
